Rutinitas Bersama
by Maria Scientia
Summary: Jangan jadikan kebersamaan kita ini sesingkat mungkin. Warning! OOC, crack-pairing, summary tak sesuai dengan isi, dan lain-lain! (untuk N58)


Bagi seorang Shihou Kimizuki, kehadiran gadis bertubuh mungil dengan surai sewarna lavender bernama Shinoa Hiiragi, sudah bagaikan mimpi yang entahlah baik atau buruk. Mungkin bisa saja disebut parah lebih tepatnya.

Seperti yang terjadi pada siang hari di suatu sekolah yang terletak di kota itu. Sekarang memasuki jam siang yang tentu saja murid-murid sedang menikmati waktu istirahat yang telah tersedia.

Lalu gadis itu datang, menghampiri seorang Shihou Kimizuki yang tengah bengong melirik jendela di kelas.

"Shihou Kimizuki.." panggil Shinoa dengan suara tenang namun terdengar senang.

Kimizuki menoleh, tangan kanannya menopang dagu, maniknya yang berwarna sama dengan surainya dibalik kacamata menatap malas, mengisyaratkan agar si perempuan segera memberi tahu mengapa dirinya dipanggil.

Walau dalam hati serta pikiran, Kimizuki sudah tahu sendiri alasannya.

Shinoa merekahkan senyum anehnya, "Ayo makan siang bersama.." katanya dengan bersemangat.

Oh, tidak lagi. Kimizuki ingin sekali rasanya menolak.

"Tidak mau!" Dan pemuda itu beneran menolak.

"Oh, ayolah.." Shinoa nampak memohon. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk membuatnya, masa kamu tidak mau menghargai hasil usahaku sih?"

"Jika yang kamu maksud adalah usaha meracuni, laki-laki mana pun sudah pasti akan menolaknya, bego!"

"Aku enggak ada pikiran buat meracuni kok. Kenapa kamu mikir gitu sih? Tega..."

Raut muka Shinoa berubah. Menunjukkan ekspresi sedih lantaran Kimizuki berkata kasar terhadap dirinya. Pemuda yang dimaksud pun mulai panik.

Apa-apaan sekarang gadis itu pakai sedih-sedih segala?

"Okay-okay! Ayo.." Kimizuki pun bangkit dari duduknya, melangkah duluan untuk keluar kelas.

Shinoa yang sempat sedih tipu-tipu, segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi bersuka cita. Ia pun ikutan melangkah keluar kelas, mengekori ke mana Kimizuki bertuju.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title :** Rutinitas Bersama

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Genre :** Pertemanan

 **Disclaimer :** OwaSe milik Mas Takaya sama partner-nya, saya pinjam tokoh untuk senang-senang sebentar

 **Note :** fik ini kupersembahkan untuk **N58** , dengan pairing KimiNoa. semoga memuaskan ya... Happy Reading!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah menjadi rutinitas sekali dalam seminggu bagi Kimizuki dan Shinoa untuk berkunjung ke atap sekolah yang sepi dikala jam istirahat. Jadi bisa dipastikan, sekali dalam seminggu mereka berdua pun akan melewati makan siang bersama.

Kimizuki duduk duluan di atas lantai, bersandar pada pegangan disisi gedung. Shinoa juga ikutan mendaratkan diri di samping sang pemuda. Tangannya bergerak mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya.

"Hari ini aku membuat omelet loh..." ucap gadis itu kegirangan. Membuka tutup kotak bekalnya dan memberikannya ke Kimizuki berserta sendok sebagai alat makan.

Pemuda itu menerima, kemudian melirik apa yang ada dalam kotak bekal. Seketika raut horor menghiasi wajah rupawannya, bahkan jantungnya juga menderita syok selama beberapa detik.

Oh, ya Tuhan! Warna, tekstur, aroma, dan lain-lainnya, semua sungguh-sungguh berantakan.

"Apa ini bisa disebut sebagai makanan?" komentar Kimizuki sembari mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam kotak bekal. Mengambil sesendok dan memperhatikan dengan seksama sebelum melahapnya.

"Bisa dong. Dan jangan dilihat dari bentuknya dulu, kamu belum tahu rasanya seperti apa, sobat!" balas Shinoa sembari meminum susu kotak.

Mata Kimizuki melirik ke arah gadis di sampingnya yang tengah melahap roti yakisoba belian dari kantin sekolah. Kampret betul memang. Kenapa dirinya harus berkorban memakan racun sedangkan si orang yang membuat malah makan jajanan dari kantin?

Lalu Shinoa bilang apa tadi? 'Kamu belum tahu rasanya seperti apa?' Yaelah! Yang kayak begini sih kagak perlu dicicipi terlebih dahulu juga sudah pasti bakalan ketebak rasanya kayak apa.

Namun Kimizuki adalah orang yang berhati mulia layaknya pria-pria tulen dari komik shoujo, jadilah dirinya memakan makanan itu tanpa komentar sedikit pun. Dan tak perlu menunggu hingga beberapa lama, Kimizuki pun langsung saja dilarikan ke ruang kesehatan terdekat lantaran mengalami sakit perut.

Jika dijelaskan tadi sudah menjadi rutinitas sekali dalam seminggu bagi Kimizuki dan Shinoa berkunjung ke atap sekolah untuk makan bersama, maka bisa dikatakan juga jika sekali dalam seminggu adalah rutinitas bagi Kimizuki untuk terkulai lemas di ruang kesehatan sekolah. Mungkin jika pakai bonus, bisa saja keesokannya Kimizuki tidak masuk sekolah lantaran masih sakit.

Ngomong-ngomong, ada cerita apa sih sebelumnya? Kenapa kok bisa-bisanya Kimizuki dan Shinoa melakukan rutinitas seperti itu?

Jadi, sekitar 3 bulan sebelumnya...

Semua penduduk sekolah itu tahu jika Shihou Kimizuki itu sudah bagaikan juru masak di sekolah. Bahkan waktu murid laki-laki kelas 1 kelaparan ketika kemah, mereka pun ditolong oleh Kimizuki yang diam-diam memang sengaja tak memasak.

Bakat terpendam yang tidak ditunjukkan kepada dunia. Shihou Kimizuki bukannya mau nyombong atau apa, ia hanya tidak ingin repot saja jika harus memasak ini itu untuk teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dan karena kejadian di kemahan itu, jadilah berita Kimizuki yang bisa memasak pun menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Sudah pintar, tampang lumayan juga, jago masak, tinggi pula, jadilah banyak wanita pada menaruh hati padanya.

Tapi semua itu ditolak oleh Kimizuki satu persatu. Sebabnya adalah karena Kimizuki malas berhubungan dengan perempuan. Alasannya aneh ya? Yuuichirou temannya Kimizuki saja sampe berkata jika Kimizuki itu maho lantaran tidak mau berhubungan sama perempuan.

Tolonglah! Malas berhubungan itu bukan berarti tidak mau berhubungan, oke?

Kimizuki juga masih normal kok. Jangan sia-siakan wajah rupawan jika nanti hanya akan digunakan untuk bercinta dengan sesama jenis. Yang seperti itu kan keterlaluan!

Lalu tibalah hari itu...

Gadis bernama Shinoa Hiiragi, yang merupakan anak dari kepala sekolah pun datang menghadap Shihou Kimizuki dengan beraninya.

Didatangi gadis macam Shinoa itu adalah suatu hal yang mengejutkan. Kimizuki sampe berhenti bernapas namun tetap menunjukkan sikap angkuh dan tenang.

Oh ya, bicara soal Shinoa Hiiragi. Selain dia itu anak kepala sekolah, dirinya juga merupakan orang yang populer di sekolah. Prestasinya bagus, tentu saja, dia anak keluarga Hiiragi yang terkenal itu. Parasnya cantik dan manis. Tubuhnya memang tidak seksi ataupun tinggi, namun mungil layaknya perempuan yang musti dilindungi.

Sebenarnya banyak laki-laki yang menaruh hati padanya, bahkan ingin sekali memacari gadis seperti Shinoa. Tapi dilihat dari nama keluarga, para laki-laki pun langsung ciut, tak berani menyatakan suka. Istilah kerennya sih cari mati jika main-main sama Hiiragi.

Dan mengenai Shinoa yang datang menghampiri Kimizuki lalu mengajaknya untuk ke taman belakang sebentar. Kimizuki sudah berpikir aneh-aneh, ini perempuan memang mau apa sih? Masa iya sih mau nyatain cinta? Kok rasanya Kimizuki merasa jika dia keren banget hingga bisa-bisanya perempuan seperti Shinoa suka sama dia?

"Kudengar kamu jago masak, jadi tolong ajari aku masak ya..." Itulah pernyataan yang diucapkan Shinoa.

Seketika Kimizuki terbengong, bahkan fantasi di otaknya hilang sudah entah ke mana.

"Apa?" balas Kimizuki pelan, meminta untuk diulang ucapan gadis di hadapannya.

"Ajari aku masak! Aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuk seseorang.."

Dan karena itulah rutinitas di atap sekolah bahkan ruang kesehatan terjadi, semua disebabkan karena Shinoa meminta untuk belajar memasak. Itu sudah berjalan sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu, tapi parahnya si perempuan yang lagi belajar sama sekali belum bisa menunjukkan hasil yang memuaskan. Sebaliknya, Kimizuki sendiri malah merasa dirinya bakalan mati dengan mencicipi masakan Shinoa setiap minggunya.

Lalu suatu ketika, habislah sudah kesabaran Kimizuki yang tiap saat dihadiahi bekal luar biasa.

"Oii! Kamu itu niat masak nggak sih!?" bentak Kimizuki yang langsung ngebanting kotak bekal di tangannya.

Shinoa tersentak kaget, namun masih saja menunjukkan raut tenang sambil berkata, "Aku niat kok. Segala tips juga petunjuk yang kamu berikan sudah kujalankan dengan baik. Bahkan yang dulu kamu praktekan juga sudah kuikuti dengan baik."

"Lalu kenapa hasilnya masih sama saja dengan minggu-minggu sebelumnya!?"

"Ya, kagak tahu. Barangkali lidahmu yang salah, kali..."

"Kurang ajar! Apa pula sekarang kamu pake nyalahin lidahku segala!?"

"Karena itu kenyataan.. Dan Kimizuki," Gadis itu kemudian berlutut untuk membereskan segala kekacauan yang dibuat pemuda berkacamata, "Lain kali jika mau ngamuk, tolonglah jangan dibanting makanannya. Kamu seperti tidak menghargainya saja.." ucapnya pelan.

Kimizuki baru saja tersadar jika dirinya bertindak terlalu kasar. Memang kenapa? Untuk perempuan macam Shinoa mah dikasari juga kagak bakalan paham. Namun tetap saja Kimizuki merasa bersalah, "Maaf..." balasnya pelan.

"Tidak apa.." Shinoa segera bangkit setelah membereskan kotak bekalnya, "Minggu depan akan kubawakan lagi makanan yang lebih spektakuler ya.."

"Ya, terserahlah!"

Lalu suasana di atap sekolah menghening untuk beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Shin.." panggil Kimizuki pelan.

"Hmm?" balas Shinoa sama sekali tak menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil.

"Dari dulu aku ingin tanya ini sih, waktu itu kamu bilang ingin membuatkan bekal untuk seseorang, bukan? Siapa itu?"

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, kemudian senyum misterius merekah, "Kamu kepo ya?"

"Cerewet! Jawab saja pertanyaanku, kalau kagak mau ya enggak apa!"

Shinoa terdiam, ia kembali menatap langit biru, "Aku ngomong ini hanya ke Kimizuki saja ya, kalau aku sudah punya pacar, dan aku ingin membuatkan bekal untuknya."

Manik Kimizuki seketika melebar, "Apa?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Enggak percaya, kan? Ini rahasia loh! Sekolah tidak ada yang tahu, yang tahu hanya kamu.."

Kimizuki seketika kicep. Wajarlah jika perempuan seperti Shinoa merahasiakan pacarnya. Tidak tahu untuk melindungi siapa atau semata-mata hanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarga bahkan reputasi. Ingin rasanya bertanya namun dirinya tidak mau terlalu dianggap kepo.

Jika menurut tebakan Kimizuki, kemungkinan saja pacarnya Shinoa itu orang yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama. Mendengar jika gadis itu ingin membuatkan bekal segala. Tapi kira-kira siapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shihou..." panggil seseorang tiba-tiba.

Pemuda yang tengah melamun di bangkunya sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran teman sekelasnya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Yoichi sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Oh, kamu.." ucap Kimizuki singkat.

"Kamu lagi ngelamunin apa sih? Dari tadi aku panggil loh..." balas Yoichi sembari membalikkan kursi di depan meja Kimizuki, lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Kamu sendiri mau apa ke sini?"

"Aku nungguin Yuuichirou."

"Memang ke mana dia?"

"Beli minum.."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kamu ke sini?"

"Aku sedang mencari teman bicara, sebentar lagi Yuuichirou juga bakalan balik kok."

Kimizuki tak membalas. Ya, terserah mereka sajalah.

Dan baru saja ditungguin, datanglah pemuda lain dengan surai gelap. Si Yuuichirou melangkah dengan bersemangat menghampiri Kimizuki juga Yoichi dengan 3 kotak minuman di tangannya.

"Hei, aku datang..." sapa Yuuichirou sembari menarik kursi dan memberikan kotak minuman ke Yoichi.

"Aku tidak diberi?" tanya Kimizuki ketus.

"Ini, bawel!" Dan Yuuichirou pun melemparkan kotak minuman ke arah si kacamata yang untungnya bisa ditangkap.

"Sopan dikitlah, kawan!"

Yuuichirou menjulurkan lidah dan Yoichi hanya menanggapi dengan tawa ringan.

Biasalah jika Yuuichirou itu bersikap kasar sama Kimizuki, begitu juga sebaliknya, namun hal seperti itu sudah biasa kok bagi mereka.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ya nih.." Yuuichirou memulai pembicaraan, "Kalian tahu kan murid baru kelas sebelah yang namanya Mitsuba Sanguu?"

"Tidak lagi soal perempuan, Yuu.." komentar Yoichi singkat, sedikit tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan temannya.

"Jangan katakan jika dia bakalan jadi targetmu berikutnya.." Kimizuki menambahi.

"Yup! Tepat sekali.. Memang kenapa, cantik begitu kok, kenapa tidak?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pacar-pacarmu sebelumnya? Mereka nanti bakalan sedih , loh.." tanya Yoichi kemudian.

"Siapa peduli? Kalau sudah bosan kan mending diputusi saja.. Lagian banyak perempuan yang nungguin buat aku pacari.."

"Dasar orang populer!"

"Lebih tepatnya sih playboy!" komentar Kimizuki yang entahlah memuji atau menghina, tapi lebih tepatnya menghina sih.

"Biarin! Punya wajah rupawan itu harus dimanfaatkan, tahu!"

"Tapi hebat ya.." Yoichi menyela, "Kalian berdua banyak disukai perempuan, bedanya kalau Shihou sama sekali enggak punya pacar.."

"Itu kan sudah jelas sebabnya karena dia maho.." potong Yuuichirou di tengah-tengah.

"Kampret kamu!" Kimizuki segera melemparkan kotak minuman kosong ke arah jidat si surai gelap.

"Berbeda denganku.." Yoichi kembali bersuara, "Aku tidak populer seperti kalian.."

"Jangan bicara seperti itulah, sobat!" Yuuichirou buru-buru merangkul Yoichi yang nampaknya lagi galau, "Setidaknya kan kamu punya pacar cantik bernama Akane, daripada Shihou yang nganggur melulu.."

"Ya, dan kamu orang yang setia Yoichi," tambah Kimizuki, "Tidak seperti si bego Yuu yang gonta-ganti melulu!"

"Ooh, kamu ngajak berantem nih?"

"Iya! Kamu pikir aku ngajak apa kalau bukan berantem!?"

"Sudah, teman-teman. Tidak lagi.." lerai Yoichi buru-buru, "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong, bukannya Shihou lagi dekat sama Shinoa ya?"

"Ap—?"

"He? Seriusan tuh?" Yuuichirou bertanya dengan raut ingin tahu. "Masa sih?"

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih, Yoichi?"

"Aku benar, kan? Kulihat kalian sering kok berduaan di atap sekolah.."

"Ciieee... Akhirnya kamu ada ketertarikan sama perempuan juga nih, Shi.. Hebat juga incaranmu langsung Shinoa Hiiragi.."

"Cerewet! Itu cuman kesalah pahaman! Aku sama Shinoa enggak ada hubungan apa-apa, bego!" Kimizuki buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan.

Yuuichirou menunjukkan senyuman jahilnya, "Oho, kau mengelak, berarti beritanya beneran!"

"Pulang sekolah nanti, ayo kita berantem!"

"Ayo! Mau di mana tempatnya?"

Yoichi geleng-geleng kepala. Mulai lagi deh dua sobatnya itu.

Dan kegaduhan itu pun terinterupsi dengan kehadiran seorang perempuan secara tiba-tiba.

"Hei, Shihou Kimizuki..." panggil perempuan itu dengan suara tenang.

Ketiga laki-laki itu menoleh berbarengan.

Yuuichirou awalnya diam menemukan Shinoa ada di sana, namun kemudian senyum jahil merekah. "Waah, datang juga nih putrinya pangeran Shihou..."

"Halo, Shinoa.." sapa Yoichi dengan senyum ramah.

"Halo, maaf ya mengganggu, tapi boleh aku pinjam Kimizuki-nya sebentar?" tanya Shinoa sambil tersenyum manis.

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari teman-temannya, Kimizuki segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati Shinoa, "Bisakah kamu tidak temui aku di saat ada mereka?" bisiknya pelan.

"Aku tidak ada waktu banyak, oke?" balas Shinoa pelan.

Keduanya langsung saja pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Yoichi memperhatikan kemudian menghela nafas, "Shihou hebat juga bisa dapet Shinoa.."

Sedangkan Yuuichirou hanya diam tidak memberi komentar apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shihou Kimizuki membuka kedua matanya pelan. Pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah langit-langit ruangan yang sedikit buram. Ia menoleh ke samping kemudian mengambil kacamatanya yang terletak di atas meja.

"Oh, sudah sadar akhirnya..." sapa seseorang yang sejak tadi duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

Ingatan Kimizuki bekerja. Kacamata sudah digunakan lalu menoleh menghadap si perempuan yang telah membuat dirinya berada dalam ruangan ini. Yup, ini adalah ruang kesehatan, dan perempuan itu sudah jelas adalah Shinoa Hiiragi.

Rutinitas kedua bagi Shinoa adalah menunggu Shihou Kimizuki sadar dari sakit perut di ruang kesehatan.

"Terima kasih untukmu yang selalu membuatku di sini setiap minggunya!" balas Kimizuki sedikit ketus.

"Ohoho, sama-sama, teman! Setidaknya kita punya waktu untuk berdua lagi, bukan? Harusnya kamu bersyukur lantaran gadis cantik sepertiku mau-maunya saja menemanimu sembuh dari sakit.."

"Hei, aku enggak tahu musti bersyukur atau berduka, bego!"

"Ah, kamu mah terlalu berlebihan.. Ngomong-ngomong, masih ada sesi dua loh.."

Apa sesi dua?

Kimizuki tak sengaja menoleh dan menemukan jika Shinoa tengah memangku sebuah kotak bekal lain. Sekarang pemuda ini tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan sesi dua.

"Sekarang kamu berencana membunuhku ya?" komentar Kimizuki pelan.

"Mungkin saja..." balas Shinoa dengan kepala tertunduk, membuka tutup kotak bekalnya.

"Kau berikan saja langsung ke pacarmu itu!"

Gadis itu terdiam sebentar, "Aku rasa sekarang sudah tidak perlu lagi kepura-puraan ini.." Ia menyerahkan kotak bekalnya.

Kimizuki menerima dengan terbengong tanda enggak ngerti, ia memperhatikan isi kotak bekal tersebut. Ada sekitar 5 potong sandwich yang terlihat rapi, dan aromanya pun lumayan. Kimizuki entah kenapa terserang lapar kembali.

"Aku sudah putus, kok..." ucap Shinoa kemudian.

"Apa?" Manik Kimizuki melebar, ia menatap gadis di sampingnya tidak percaya.

"Sudah lama sih.. Dua bulan yang lalu, ketika aku ingin menyerahkan usahaku itu.." terang Shinoa tenang, "Sudah coba itu kamu makan. Kalau masih sakit, besok aku bawa obat sekalian deh, khusus untukmu.."

Kimizuki terdiam, kemudian mengambil sepotong sandwich. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa kamu mau-maunya saja pacaran dengan playboy itu?" gumamnya pelan.

Shinoa tersenyum hambar, "Karena aku suka.."

Sandwich itu akhirnya dimakan Kimizuki pelan-pelan. Ia tak berkomentar sebelum akhirnya menghabiskan satu potong saja.

Pemuda itu kemudian terkekeh pelan, merasa jika semua ini bodoh sekali. "Jadi, jelaskan alasanmu kenapa selama 2 bulan terakhir ini, tiap minggunya selalu memberikanku racun?"

Shinoa kembali tersenyum manis, tertawa pelan, "Karena aku tidak mau rutinitas kita berdua selama ini berakhir.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note :** ahahahaa.. jadi, apakah ketebak kenapa Shinoa selalu memberikan makanan gagal ke Shihou? Yup! semua itu disebabkan karena Shinoa tidak mau pisah sama Shihou. nanti jika semisal Shihou sudah makan masakan Shinoa yg dianggapnya berhasil, kan nanti mereka gak bakalan bertemu lagi di atap sekolah atau pun di ruang kesehatan. terus pacarnya Shinoa, yah kalian tahu sendirilah siapa itu. wkwkwkk...

Okay.. jadi adakah yg bersedia memberikan komentar? kritik? kesan pesan, pedas manis? saya terima semuanya...

See yaa~


End file.
